User blog:Roseluck/2 Years
2 years ago, I started playing the flower pony Roseluck. I had no clue what I was doing, on many levels. I'd never seriously RPed a character. I had no clue I'd still be doing so in 2 years. I had no clue just how many friends I would make. I had no clue it would become such a big part of my life. Lots has happened to her over this year, hasn't it? Winter... I don't remember. I think the RP changed then. A lot of people cycled out, and I did not do a good job of finding new friends. Instead, I became insular. Thank goodness I woke up. Let's not mourn those times. It was the most unlikely of ideas, "What if Roseluck were captured by changelings?", that showed me what I wanted to be playing. That was an exhausting scene to run, and I just finished another similarly exhausting scene. It is rare I get to do an involved character development arc. But I love them. I live for them. It requires a focus that I can only make by neglecting my wife, which is why I can only do it when she goes out of town. It's changed how Roseluck plays, but it happened so slowly that I'm not sure how or when it happened. I guess she's more associated with changelings and changeling players right now than ponies. That's one way to look at it. But those characters helped create dangerous or tense scenarios, and it's only through that tension that she can learn valuable lessons about monsters and their nature. I think it fitting that the show pony known for her fearfulness has had to face this. For the last few months of joy, I have to thank so many. Don't pay much attention to order, please. I had to get a little salted to do this without crying. It meant my memory had issues and some of the most treasured friends appeared to me later than others. Don't pay much attention to length. This is already unbearably long and last-minute. First and foremost, my wife. I think you told me you were tired of hearing about Ponies 18 months ago and yet I still soldier on. There's times where a scene runs longer than I planned and it eats into our own plans, and I can't thank you enough for being patient to me. It means a lot that you let me keep this hobby going. You are my true Roseluck, and you will always be so. Beyond the last sunset. Bolt and Skyra... I can't say enough. You've helped me build so many ideas over these past few months. You give me the life-changing moments that have shaped Roseluck's attitude, yet also the little slices of life that keep her content. I'm very jealous of how well you play SkyraBolt, and while I hear there is charm in RoseTide I know I am outclassed. Thank you for including me in so many of your plans, and letting me butt into your wonderful story. Players, if you aren't following them for any reason, you're missing two of the best storytellers in the game. I watch them every day. I'm never disappointed. Twink and Compass, you've been there just as much for me OOC. It was your idea that Roseluck should be captured, and I never repaid you with the scene I promised. Your absence in my RP has been felt. I probably made the biggest outward show that I missed Daisy, and I still do, but it was because telling you directly how much impact it had felt like an attempt to guilt you back into the swing. I really wish life had permitted us to run flower mare scenes forever. The door's open, always. Even if it's just a one-off short scene. Ace, you are a fabulous player and I've been watching you and Repliety closely. I am unashamed to say that any time Roseluck gets silly I keep Ace in mind as my character guidance. Thanks for choosing her to be your 'victim'. It was an interesting situation and trying to keep her cheerful afterwards taught me many things. Jason, the way you write always seems to place your character in the room with me. There's something about them that has presence, and I love seeing any scene you're in. Queen Chrysalis, thanks for welcoming me into your hive, in all my various shapes. I've had a lot of fun on both sides, and I'm really thankful you took me along on that-thing-I-won't-elaborate-on-because-technically-I-pretend-that-character-is-a-secret. You and Roseluck ought to have tea sometime. ^.^ She'll break out the fancy stuff. Swissy, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD HOW DO I STILL OWE YOU LUNCH JEEZ I AM LIKE THE WORST AT KEEPING PROMISES. I AM THE AQUAMAN OF KEEPING LUNCH PROMISES. *eaten by a shark* Actually you're really cool and thanks for hanging out with me. You too, Laska. That Eventide art you made still makes me squee. It's a shame we don't get to RP more, but it seems our active times never line up. Time is the RP's second-worst enemy. Myriad. Dang. Just dang. Before I even followed the hive, Twitter made one of its rare useful "who to follow" suggestions and I got hooked on you. Roseluck enjoyed stealing your notebook. You're lucky she didn't crinkle a page or something. You might not be so lucky next time. Stumbling on you has been one of the greatest discoveries Twitterponies has brought me. Ellie, you're in a class of players that I just really really like and I don't know why the devil I never reached out and grabbed you. It's a real crying shame. You're a great person and I can't wait to see you in like ONE MONTH AHHHHH WE'RE GONNA MAKE THAT CITY OURS AND YOU ARE GONNA EAT CRAZY BURGERS and no, really. You're a fabulous person and it's been a joy seeing you express yourself both IC and OOC. Dadgum this list is getting long. All of you beautiful people. Sao, you are fabulous. Your art is wonderful, warm, and full of love. Much like your characters. I love every piece you've done for me. Throw your ponies at Roseluck. She's not as busy as you think! Bindi, it's a shame we're so timezoned apart from each other. Every time I talk to you I'm reminded of how great you are. At least I get to see what you post to your DA. In a perfect world, I bet Bindi and Roseluck would be close friends. All of PEGAPALS, I apologize that I was moping and keeping to myself when you were in your prime. There's no telling where I'd be if I had sent Eventide your way more. But I bet I'd have more stories to tell if I had. I'm sorry. Which brings me to Snap and Quick. You two are amazing. Snap, I treasure the art you've given me. Quick, I wish we could play together more. I miss seeing you two in feed. You're one of the couples I've got a private list to keep tabs on. Hint hint. Titania and North are yet another "I wish I'd RPed with them more." You guys crack me up OOC still though. :) IRC crew. We don't RP much. Shame. AuroraWhite, Gingersnaps, where have you been? IRC isn't the liveliest of places, but part of it is because good people stop poking their heads in. Some days I can't take it, but I try to spend 3 days a week there. It'd be nice to see more friendly faces. There's also a lot of people that I know are out there and I wish I felt as close to even though it might not make as much sense for us to RP as it used to. Twilight, Spike, I really miss you guys. We used to talk every day, now it's much less. You're great people, and were more than just ponies to me. Old Flutters and old Pinkie, you guys were rad too. I see you OOC and don't give you enough mentions. Same with Smarty and Greenhoof and Coal and I can't even list how many other people. I'm not good at maintaining contact. There's even more of you out there that I just don't know well enough to make a personal statement. Snare, Windheart, CatTails, and many, many others. Yes, even you, person I haven't mentioned. Roseluck's door is open to anypony that wants a conversation. We'll talk about your job. Your interests. Stallions. Mares. Changelings. Fae. Roseluck is curious about it all, and I like it when people tell me stories. Trust me, if I'm busy I'll be honest, and if I know you I'll suggest a better time. I LOVE meeting new people. Just, uh, maybe don't make lunch appointments with me because I promised Swissy lunch in April and to date have only even tried to do that ONCE. Gneech. You thought I forgot you. There's no way I could. You are a hero of RP to me. I wish I had your patience. I wish I had your drive. I wish I had your ability to turn anything into a good scene. I'm trying. But you're several orders of magnitude more the AJ that I'll ever be. One day I'm going to go to a con just to see you. I'll buy you a beer or a cider or whatever. I owe you much. And oooh... is Longshanks going to be at Nightmare Nights? You're another completely amazing player that I haven't spent enough time with. I have an idea. You should DM me, it could be something semi-regular and I bet we could involve some interesting players. Plotline, you're a great guy too. I don't watch you as close as I should, and I'm ignorant of a lot of your story. But you're out there every day and you put enough work into it to cover a dozen people. Denise, you're cute as a button and ought to get out more. :) Capriccio, hahaha, I bet you thought I'd forgotten you. No way, buddy. Not with those big, strapping wings. No, seriously, you've been a joy to talk to and play with and *shakes fist at clashing free times*. I keep an eye out for ya. Even if we can't meet IC, I like you OOC too. ^.^ Same to you, Desire. You still owe me a lovecake ^.^ I think you and Roseluck could be pretty good friends if we could figure out how to get around pesky time travel. Tailisin and Saethwr, you two stick out in my mind because you showed up when I was complaining about being lonely the other day. Well, not only that. Both of you have an RP style that seems to mesh well with Roseluck. You're both great players. Sophie... I don't think you'll read this. But we miss you. Lots. You've moved on, and I really hope you go on to do all the things that I'm sure you'll accomplish. You're too strong and expressive a person to not do well. I put Wishy last because he asked if he was gonna be in this. How could I not put you in my post? You've got a ton of creative energy and I love the heck out of ya. Funny how Wish Star's never bumped into Roseluck STILL. Maybe one day. I know there's got to be plenty of others from the last year I've forgotten. I'm really sorry if I did. I've looked over my Skype contacts and a couple of lists I keep to try and make sure I don't miss someone. But something that's made me feel really good: I've listed more people this year than last year. That... really surprised me. I started this in a bit of a sad mood for all of the friends that had left. It is uplifting to see that there's still just as many good players around. I'm not the oldest; there's some that have been doing this for three years. They deserve your respect. It's hard to keep going, and they've seen even more friends come and go than I have. But there's always more friends. You just have to find them. Try to keep in mind though, as you watch every player, everyone's having their own kind of fun. If you don't like what they're doing, that's fine, but be quiet about it. It is my way. People don't like to see OOC drama. People don't like to be involved in OOC drama. You'll be hurt by people, that is certain, but you don't have to hurt them back. I try to make Roseluck as kind and forgiving as I can, even if it means I sacrifice some potential drama in the name of her constant peace. I've learned that if I take the time to understand the other person's feelings, often mine aren't hurt so bad. Learn from the ponies. Let us bring about Ponyville on Earth. Thank you for the RP and the fun, Twitterponies. I hope you enjoy Roseluck. I know I do. I'm excited to see what else happens in her story before we reach its conclusion. Will it be much? It is a wonderful ending, and I'm sure you'll like it. Every interaction delays it by introducing more experiences she must have before I can reveal if her patience is rewarded or punished by fate. I'll see you in the feed. @)))>--^--- Roseluck Category:Blog posts